


Life is Easy

by stopthedimples



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Children, Death, F/M, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, One Shot, Sad, School, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthedimples/pseuds/stopthedimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 8 and Anna is 7 and life is easy.</p><p>But life gets too hard for Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Easy

Harry is 8 and Anna is 7 and life is easy.

“Me Mum told me today that I’m not allowed to stay over anymore. She says that boys and girls aren’t allowed to sleep in the same bed together.”

“Your Mum is stupid.” Anna remarks, tugging the covers up to her chin. “You can sleep with me until we’re old and grey and can’t get out of the bed anymore.”

“Ok.” Is all Harry has to say back, because yeah he’ll stay with her.

Harry is 10 and Anna is 9 and life is fun.

He’s sitting with his head tilted back and his fingers pressed harshly against his nose. 

“He hit you Harry. I mean like – I could have taken care of myself.” She says, but that’s his job. And even though he nods his head at her (something he learned from his Mum) he wanted to protect her. 

“You can hit me if you want.” She says with a smile. “Just to even things out.” 

But he’s already made up his mind.

“How about a kiss instead.”

So she kisses him. And then frowns for the rest of the day because she could taste blood.

Harry is 12 and Anna is 11 and life is starting to change.

Harry has just had his first kiss. Her name is Ruth and she’s two inches taller than he is. 

He pretends he likes her, and picks her flowers for exactly nine more days before she finds another boy to kiss. Another boy that isn’t Harry. 

Anna still waits for him under the tree of the school yard because she doesn’t need to kiss him to make him come back. (Even though she still thinks about the time that she did.)  
Harry is 14 and Anna is 13 and life is starting to fall apart.

Anna has just had her first kiss. He’s two inches taller than her and wears a Spiderman shirt to school every other day.

She doesn’t have to pretend that she likes him because she knows she does. He kisses her behind the school and walks her home. 

Harry still waits for her under the tree in the school yard because he doesn’t need Ruth anymore and doesn’t get kisses anymore. But most of all he hopes that Anna will stop kissing her stupid boyfriend long enough to talk with Harry.

Harry is 15 and Anna is 14 and life is throwing them head first into high school. 

Anna hasn’t kissed another boy that wasn’t Mark (spiderman boy actually has a name) since the first time she kissed him when she was 13.

Harry hasn’t talked to his best friend since Anna kissed her first boyfriend. 

Mark doesn’t like Anna talking to Harry. 

And Harry doesn’t like Anna hanging around Mark.

Harry is 16 and Anna is 15 and life has made them lost.

Anna stopped coming over. Anna stopped talking to Harry at lunch. Anna stopped laughing.

Harry stopped keeping to himself. Harry made friends for the first time. Harry still watches Anna at lunch. Harry still laughs at pictures of him and Anna from when they were little.  
Anna thinks she’s found herself in Mark.

Harry is lost without Anna.

Harry is 17 and Anna is 16 and life has started to throw punches.

Harry kisses girls and goes to parties and has new friends. Harry is able to stand tall and dodge the punches life throws at him.

Anna still kisses Mark and stays home on Friday nights and hasn’t had a friend since Harry. Anna cowers in the hallways and can’t dodge the punches Mark throws at her. 

Harry is 18 and Anna is 17 and life is over. 

Because Anna didn’t let Harry be there when life got hard.


End file.
